firststrikemodfandomcom-20200214-history
First Strike Version History
Release 1.4 Our third major release Weapons * Iron Sights properly do not have cross hairs * Many new models and animations * Some enhanced textures Vehicles * TK between starfighters should be reduced/eliminated allowing for FF to be toggled back on if so desired. * T-16 Skyhopper added. * Snow Speeder damage reduced * Atmospheric X-Wing and TIE Interceptor Added Maps * Bandomeer Refinery Assault * Lok Wastelands * Null Sensor Station * Numerous tweaks to existing maps Visuals * Many enhanced textures * Lightmapped interiors for several locations * Several new models for existing assets * Custom shader support Release 1.3 Weapons * Almost every rifle and pistol in the mod has had its accuracy tweaked and adjusted to be more accurate. * Medic Grenades no longer able to be replenished to avoid spamming * Ewebs/MKii’s have been given a bit more starting ammo * Squad leader ping has been increased in radius and amount of pings available * Deployable uav beacons can no longer be replenished * Support class now only has 2 mines, and the mines can no longer be rearmed * Sniper rifles now changed to reload like other weapons Droids * Droids should not kill you now when you deploy them * Droid surfing has been eliminated * Trooper UAV Droid now has a decrease in radius of ping and a longer time in between pings * Heavy Weapons droids should now be more useful/powerful Vehicles * Space Fighter targeting systems have been fixed, which should make fight-on-fighter combat on our space maps a lot more fun once again. * Freerunner APC crash fix * All heavy land vehicles (and on some maps the ATSTs) have been locked to their teams permanently. No more vehicle stealing. * Firehawke HUD changed to match the other imperial vehicles Maps * Ticket Drain Fixed on Convoy Raid 64p * Additional Y-wing spawns were added to Convoy raid to help tackle spawncamping. * Several building exploits were fixed on the Tatooine maps * Rhen var Ice Plains reduction in combat area for all versions to encourage more direct combat * Lighting adjusted on Mos Entha and spawn points moved and added for the Crashed Corvette CP * Bestine's 32p first hill flag is now one way. Once the rebels take it imps can't cap it back. * Bestine's freerunner will now spawn more frequently * Ryloth 16p shrunk to the top half of the map * Ryloth's vehicles are all now locked to their appropriate teams. * 32p Ryloth has seen a reduction in the amount of aircraft on it. They will also take longer to spawn (with exception to the lambda) General * Several graphical issues have been addressed and fixed * The game doesn't hang on the black screen when initially loading if you're in windowed mode and not focused on the game at start. Hotfix 1.25 Hotfix released soon after 1.2 Changelog (not complete) * Capital Ship Engines Repaired * Ticket Loss Repaired * Mini Maps Made Clearer * Gallofree Escape Repaired * Commander Implemented * 32p Ryloth Implemented Aerial Craft Release 1.2 The second major release Maps *Added Battle of Ryloth *Added Rhen Var Research Facility *Added Rhen Var Ice Plains *Added Imperial Convoy Raid *Added Tatooine Bestine *Added Battle of Yavin *Added Endor Clearing + high poly trees made *Endor Strike team lightmaps tweaked, Imperial outpost lightmapped, mini turbolasers added to outpost, end of round bug fixed *Escape from hoth Star Destroyer Hangar lightmapped *General visual clean-up of maps Vehicles *Added T1-B Hovertank *Added Firehawk Hovertank *Added Rebel Freerunner (including Artillery version) *Added T-47 Airspeeder *Added Lambda Shuttle *Added Tie Defender *Added Ryloth mining lifts and mine trucks *Added Rebel anti-personnel and anti-vehicle ground turrets *Starfighters coded for atmospheric flight *Damage Zones added to Capital Ships *Boost function added to Capital Ships *Winter version of Speederbike *Winter version of Firehawk *Dust effects added to ground vehicles *1st person arms added to Speederbike *Wreck meshes done for most vehicles Characters *Added Endor Rebel Squad Leader *Added Snow Rebel Squad Leader *Improved Rebel Fleet Soldier texture *Improved Rebel Pilot texture *Improved 1st person hand textures for Fleet Rebel, Fleet Rebel Officer, and Imperial Officer Weapons *Improved E-11 texture and normal maps *Improved E-11 Carbine texture and normal maps *Improved SE-14r Repeating Blaster texture and normal maps *Improved MG15 Assault Rifle texture and normal maps *Improved A280 Assault Rifle texture and normal maps *Improved E17D Rifle texture *Improved MK1 Rifle texture *Improved T-10 Rifle texture *Improved DH17 Pistol texture *Improved Proton Torpedo Launcher texture *Increased polycounts on some weapons *Most weapons given new animations *Reloading added to certain weapons *Easteregg kit added to certain maps Misc *Certain main menu improvements (new background, menu sounds, etc) *Various collision and visual mesh fixesoptimizations *Some misc effects added *Over 12 high priority bug fixes Hotfix 1.1 A hotfix released soon after 1.0 to adress some of the more serious bugs and problems encountered. Changelog * Server overhead has now been reduced so your servers will run much smoother * CTD bugs: We have eliminated several major ones but there may still be more. Any feedback is welcome if your server crashes * Memory Leak has been fixed * Some scopes have been improved for visibility * All maps have been optimized more for better performance * Mos Espa minimap is now accurate and includes a pushmap indicator to show players which flags can be taken and in what order. * Various visual details have been improved as well as other minor fixes * Various wallhacks addressed for all Endor rocks as well as some Mos Espa buildings * Escape from Hoth Beacon radius doubled * Mos Espa Assault landspeeder fixed for some errors as well as increased armor and improved camera visibility while gunner is operating the gun * Rebel trooper uav droid recoded to be like the imperial version * EMP is more effective now * Anti Spawn Camp under ISD hanger Release 1.0 The first release of the mod. There's no changelog available as such, but here's the features list. Maps * Tatooine Mos Espa * Encounter at Mos Entha * Endor Strike Team * Escape from Hoth * Battle of Yavin Vehicles Weapons Original Source http://www.fsmod.com/img/First_Strike_v1.2_Changelog.txt